Reincarnation
by Peseus the Assassin of the old
Summary: Forgotten, Percy leaves Camp half-blood. Enlisted by Chaos he advances quickly through the ranks of the army. Fighting a new enemy, more powerful than Chaos, Percy must find a way to gain more power. Will he be able to love again? Will he win this war?
1. Chapter 1: Fall of the Giants

Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of the PJO and HOO characters. The Chaos idea does not belong to me either. I only own part of the plot and ideas as well as my OCs**

**Summary:**

**Sent into a coma during the giant war, he discovers that his friends have moved on. With Annabeth gone, forgotten by his friends, he leaves. Found by Chaos, he joins the ranks of her army. Promoting his way up the ranks quickly, he becomes an essential part of the army. Facing a new enemy, strong than Chaos's; Percy's only option is to reincarnate, increasing his power. Percy X Chaos**

Chapter 1: Fall of the Giants

**3****rd**** Person**

The final battle raged in Greece. Casualties have taken a toll on both sides, bodies of fallen heroes laid strewn across the battlefield along with mountains of monster dust. Blood and monster dust were scattered in the air, clouding the vision of everyone on the battlefield. With every casualty, the gods and demi-gods grieved, however the Giants side were impassive, hardly caring about their losses. Along with Gaia, Porphyrion was the only giant left; his siblings had been slain during the earlier days of the war, in Rome. In Greece, his remaining siblings fell, Pelours, Eurytus and Gration. Porphrion showed no pity towards them, they were weak, weak creatures don't deserve to live. Their earlier invasions on Rome and Greece had failed, due to the valiant efforts of Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Reyna, Thalia and the leader of them all, Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV**

The situation was grim, waves and waves of monster advanced against our ever dwindling number of demi-gods. I watched in anguish as another fell to the onslaught, flames lit in my eyes as I singled out the killer, a dracaena. Lifting Riptide, I sliced a hell hound, wincing as it cried in pain, an image of a slain Mrs'O'Leary flashed across my mind. I quickly trudged my way through the monster dust, with a battle cry I charged straight towards the monster, ducking as it swung its sword towards me. Quickly I sliced my sword upwards, effectively cutting the dracaena in half, avenging my fallen ally.

A loud boom went off in the near distance, as Porphyrion stumbled under Zeus's barrage of lightning bolts. His attacks were cut short as Gaia imprisoned the Gods in cell of earthly tendrils. Although hard to see, I spotted as Jason, Hazel and Annabeth tried to make progress, dodging the king giant's attacks as well as stumbling towards him. Leo, Frank, Nico, Reyna and Piper were still recovering from the assault in Rome, leaving the remaining five of us to defend against the onslaught. Thalia and the hunters were busy defending Olympus, the original Mount Olympus. My eyes widened as I saw Annabeth flying into the trees, quickly followed by Jason. Hazel continued to ride Arion, whom was struggling against the Gaia's power over the ground. I gasped as Arion stumbled, causing Hazel to tumble of the horse, knocking her off unconscious.

I raced towards Annabeth and Jason, their breathing were shallow, a small trickle of blood running down their forehead. My throat felt hoarse, it hurts, it hurts a lot to see your friend and girlfriend like this. As ruffled up as they looked, I knew they would live, thus I diverted my attention to Hazel. The first thing I heard as I approached her was the sound of Arion cussing.

_That stupid Earth women! I can easily beat Porhyrion if not for that stupid son of a bitch._

I frowned, "bro" It felt weird calling a horse my brother, I mean how can my father end up having a horse as a child, weird right? "Calm down before I am scarred for life." I finished, still having funny thoughts off my father giving birth to a horse. I mean Tyson actually partly resembles a human, but Arion… All I can say is what the heck?

After that internal debate, I finally remembered about Hazel, quickly rushing to her side. She had a big nasty bruise on her temple, but otherwise seems fine. All my injured friends, all these bloodshed, all these children, taken away from their friendly by some evil monsters, it felt wrong. I felt angry, useless and guilty for not protecting them. My eyes flashed dangerously red as I lifted my head and glared at Porhyrion, a glare that could match Thalia's. This was the Giant that had injured my girlfriend, harmed my friends and ruthlessly slaughtered many heroes. This is the Giant that is going down.

A rush of energy came rushing into me as I charged towards the monster. The loud crackling sound of electricity crackled beside me as Porhyrion tried to strike me down with electricity. I zigzagged across the bodies of the fallen, determined to kill him, determined to end this bloody war. Filled with adrenaline, I struck the Giant's thighs, causing him to roar in pains as he stumbled forwards. Golden ichor poured out of the wound, as Porhyrion tried to regain his footing. Before he could regain his footing completely, I summoned a tendril of water from the nearby sea. Following the motion of my arms, the tendril of water wrapped around the Giant's neck, forcing him on the ground. A approached him slowly, Gaia hindering me along the way. I smirked as I climbed upon the giants chest before plunging my sword deep into his chest, into where his heart would've been, for if he had one. Porhyrion roared in pain before swiping me off his chest with his arms.

Before I had time to react, I was sent smashing towards the ground, Riptide left impaled in his chest. I cursed as a migraine appeared, my vision blurred and I was left winded. Slowly I crawled back up, reaching for a sword of a fallen monster. In front of me towered an enraged Giant, his club raised over his head, ready to end my life. I heard the club come whistling down, in its deadly arch. On the last second, I rolled to one side, jumping on the club, almost losing my footing to the killer migraine throbbing in my head. I let myself smirk as I jumped off his club, landing on his shoulder before quickly thrusting the unfamiliar weapon into his throat. Why wasn't he dying?

I shook my head as I forgot the help of a god was required, sweeping across the battlefield I saw the Olympians imprisoned in Gaia's grasp. They were making progress, but won't be out for another five minutes, five minutes I don't have. Porhyrion stumbled, causing me to fall of his shoulder, landing with a roll that broke my fall. The Giant was withering in pain, but definitely not dying. I groaned in despair, my only hope was to hold for another five minutes, something that I knew was impossible. Just as the Giant was about to recover, a bright flash appeared behind the Giant. Behind Porhyrion was my favourite Olympian, Hestia. She flashed me a smile before sending a warm blast of heat towards Porhyrion. Porhyrion cried in surprise as his body was enveloped in flames. I watched satisfied as he tumbled to the ground.

"Mark my words Perseus! My mother will avenge me, you shall die a painful death!" Porhyrion bellowed before his face crumbled and his remains scattered into the air. I heard a screech of rage in the near distance as Gaia screamed in fury.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance you stupid boy!" Gaia roared as her earthen body formed from the ground. Earthen tendrils surrounded her, her aura of power sent shivers down my spine. Gaia was fully awake. The hundreds of tendrils launched towards me, I had no escape. I was going to die. Unless….

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the molecules in my body, ignoring the whistling sound of death as it came closer to me. I concentrated on the water in the molecules, slowly deconstructing them, turning myself semi-solid. What I'm doing, I am deconstructing my body so that the molecules in my body become molecules of water in the air. I've practiced it only a couple of times, however I've never managed to do this in such a short amount of time. Although I didn't feel confident, I continued deconstructing my molecules, just like Poseidon had taught me. Come on focus Percy!

The thoughts of my friends spurred me on, managing to complete the procedure when the tendrils were just inches away from my chest. The tendrils met nothing as I became a cloud of water molecules, leaving a surprised Gaia. Taking advantage of her surprise I formed behind her. Constructing my molecules together was much easier as like a magnets, they were attracted to each other, fitting together quickly. I drew Riptide from my pocket and with a flick of my wrist, uncapped it. Before Gaia could react, deadly celestial bronze had sliced her in half. To my surprise, she just laughed. Her body just reformed as a tendril smashed into me.

Gaia has control over the Earth, she is the Earth. As long as she is connected to the Earth, she cannot truly be slain. A brilliant idea crossed my mind. Groaning as I stumbled back on my feet, I closed my eyes and sensed for nearby water molecules. Using my powers, I clustered the water molecules together to form a pool of water around Gaia, causing her to lose her connection with the ground, she is now connected to mud, something that would do her no good.

With a sudden crack, the tendril cages holding the Olympians broke loose. With her body served from the Earth, Gaia's powers have dipped significantly, giving the Olympians that extra boost in escaping their cages. It was now or never, I dashed behind and impaled Riptide into her chest. "Blast her now!" I yelled

"But Percy, you will-" Poseidon objected

"Now!" I insisted, it was our only chance, killing her, even if it costs my life is essential.

"Perseus is right, it's now or never." Athena butted in.

"But….. Fine." Poseidon sighed in defeated; grudgingly he lifted his trident and awaited Zeus's orders.

"On the count of three, one, two, three!" Zeus ordered. As he finished the countdown, the gods blasted Gaia with all their godly powers in unison. I braced for impact, flying into the air. The last thing I remember was the dreadful metallic smell of blood, and a pain, worse than when I bathed in river Styx, arching up my spine. Then I blacked out.

**So, how was it? Please review, it will make my day. BTW I am currently rewriting my other stories as they were absolute crap. I am probably going to quickly finish off my other story before I start posting my rewrites. Well hope you enjoyed!**

**Perseus the assassin of the old**


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned

Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of the PJO and HOO characters. The Chaos idea does not belong to me either. I only own part of the plot and ideas as well as my OCs**

**Summary:**

**Sent into a coma during the giant war, he discovers that his friends have moved on and are worshipping a new demigod. With Annabeth gone, forgotten and ignored by his friends, he leaves. Found by Chaos, he joins the ranks of her army. Promoting his way up the ranks quickly, he becomes an essential part of the army. Facing a new enemy, strong than Chaos's; Percy's only option is to reincarnate, increasing his power. Percy X Chaos**

**Warning, Percy might be a bit OC as he is affected by the events of his life. **

Chapter 2: Abandoned

**Percy POV**

My head was throbbing painfully as my eyes fluttered open slowly. I couldn't see clearly, everything was white and blurry, I couldn't focus on anything. The annoying beeping sound (**You know, those heart machines in the hospitals) **continuously beeped in the background. My throat was coarse, painfully coarse. I could make out a blurry glass of nectar beside me. Slowly I raised my arm, feeling around the bedside table for the glass. I grasped the cool cup, my arms shaking vigorously. Slowly I lifted the cup to my lips as the cool liquid trickled down my throat, soothing it instantaneously. I could feel the strength flowing back into my body; the throbbing in my head slowly faded, my vision cleared and suddenly a flow of memories came flooding into my head.

I gasped as I jolted upright, remembering the one person that meant the most to me, Annabeth. Annabeth was injured, I must protect her. More memory trickled back, the war is over, I defeated Gaia, but where am I? I studied my surrounding; I was lying in the infirmary at camp, surrounded by a bed of flowers and cards. I casually leaned down and picked a card lying close to me and begun reading it.

_To Percy Jackson_

_I've heard so much about you, how you slayed Kronos, Porphyrion and Gaia, just to name a few. I wish when I grow up, to be just like you. I am so sorry that Annabeth moved on but I hope you get well soon. _

_From your number 1 fan Zac_

I frowned and my throat restricted. What does Zac mean by Annabeth move on, tell me it is not what I think it is. Worry and doubt crawled its way into my mind as I thought of the possibilities, Annabeth couldn't have, I loved her and she loved me. Distraught, I climbed out of bed and rushed out of the door, only to bump into Chiron. "Ah, so you're awake Percy." Chiron greeted me.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I croaked.

A sad forlorn look crossed his face as he looked towards the ground. "Percy, you've been out for almost a year now, many of us believed you will never wake up, Annabeth one of them. She was by your side for the first few months before the campers finally helped her move on. Here, a letter she wrote just in case you awoke." Chiron said downcast.

_Percy_

_I love you, I truly do, but you've been gone for so long. How long have you been gone for? A year? 5years? Perhaps even 10 years. I'm sorry, but I must move on. Please forgive me, perhaps we can still stay friends. I found a hot guy in my university and we started dating, I hope you won't mind. We will meet again someday, hopefully. We are both immortal, aren't we?_

_Sincerely Wise Girl_

I felt my heart shatter into millions of tiny shards. How could she? After all we've been through she decides to dump me. I mean off course she should move on but it hasn't even been a year and she's already moved on. How can she? I realised tears were streaking down my face, hastily I wiped them away with my sleeves. "Immortal? How am I immortal? I asked as I realised the immortal part.

"Well, the gods decided that the heroes that played an important role in the war shall become immortal, teaching future generations and preparing them for future wars. You were among them, the gods would've given you godhood, but due to the fact that you've already turned it down once, they decided into a cross between an immortal hero and a god. It was the only way to save you, you needed immortality or else you would have perished. You were fatally injured so the gods didn't ask for your permission."

"Tell me more about me. What exactly am I and what powers do I possess?" I asked, still sombre from Annabeth's breakup letter.

"You are what we call a legendary hero, your godly powers, appearance and senses have been enhanced. Some say you are more powerful than a god. The Olympians also believe that your fighter attributes have been increased, however you can't do what gods do, like turning to their true form or changing your age. You are basically a better version of an immortal hero." Chiron concluded.

"Okay, cool." I mumbled half-heartedly. "How are my parents, I should visit them to tell them I'm better." I muttered, turning around towards my cabin to pack my things.

"Percy, I am sorry, but your mortal parents are dead, they were so grief stricken from the news of your condition that they left their stove open, burning down the house." Chiron mumbled.

My eyes widened with shock. Great, my family and girlfriend gone in one day, my heart felt beyond repair. I just broke down. I wept where I stood, grieving for my late parents. I broke into a run, making my way towards my cabin.

On my way towards my cabin, I saw my group of friends hanging out nearby. As I approached them they scowled and frowned. I wiped the streaks of tears flowing down my face, hiding my sorrow. I had to act brave act strong, I am the leader of the camp and I have to be a role model. There is plenty of time for me to cry myself to sleep, later in my cabin.

"Piss off! I don't give shit if you're Poseidon's son!" Thalia yelled at me

"Yeah, no one gives a shit that your one of the only big three children!" Jason shouted

"Why don't you get a haircut (**He has long hair because he had been asleep for ages)**? You look dreadful; hang out with someone as cocky, stupid and annoying as you are." Nico growled.

The others just stood there glaring at me; I could feel the hate radiating from them. Each of their insults stung my heart, like hundreds of daggers piercing my already broken heart. What were they talking about?

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh you know all too well! Let's go!" Thalia gestured for the rest to follow. I watched as they left; my whole world crumbling as I lost everyone and everything I loved. I did the only thing I could, I left this horrible place, running into the forest, trying to leave my past behind. Camp Half-Blood was full of painful memories; I had to leave, even if it meant entering a world full of monsters.

**Thalia POV**

That stupid child of Poseidon, Kevin, tried to annoy us with his boasting again. We did the usual thing, shunning him and leaving. However he acted differently, instead of following us he just stood there, before running towards the forest. We headed towards the infirmary to check on Percy; when we saw Kevin slashing dummies in the Arena. I frowned, "Isn't that Kevin right there?" I asked Jason.

"Yeah."

"Then who was the other guy?" I wondered aloud.

"Do you think it was Percy?" Piper asked

"Oh shit!" The gang chorused as we broke into a run.

We were stopped by a grim looking Chiron. He quickly scanned his eyes through our gang before asking, "Where's Percy?"

"You mean Percy is awake?" Hazel inquired.

"Percy just woke up, have you seen him?"

"Oh shit!" I groaned as chaos raged through our gang. "Yeah we saw him, but we mistook him for Kevin and I think he ran into the forest. Do you think we went to kill some monsters to vent out his anger of something?" I asked worried

"Losing his parent, friends and girlfriend in one day is a lot to take in, however I don't believe he went to the forest to take his anger on some monsters." Chiron answered

"He must have ran away, leaving camp because of the bad memories!" Reyna suggested.

"Fuck, oh my fucking hell, why in the hades would he do that?" I let out a string of curses. "We are so screwed, quick we must find him! I will gather the hunters the rest of you, go find him now." I informed them as they rushed towards the forest.

I felt numb, my rash actions may have cost the camp their hero and more importantly, cost me, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Grover one of their most valued friend. I groaned as I mentally berated myself. Aside from the overwhelming amount of despair and self-hatred, I could feel anger coursing through my body, anger towards Annabeth for moving on, for dumping Percy so quickly.

**Percy POV**

_~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was standing in a dark room, I could feel the grief seeping from the walls. I felt cold and isolated, I felt abandoned. The grief was overwhelming. I watched as it showed pictures of Annabeth kissing a guy passionately. I felt envious; the voice inside my head telling me that it should be me instead of that guy. "I love you." I heard Annabeth murmur to the guy; my heart ached as I forced myself to look away. It was all too painful, these scenes reignited my old memories, memories before I lost Annabeth. Fresh pain was sent through my heart as I groan in despair. Hades, why me? My nightmare slowly faded, yet my heart throbbed as painful as ever._

_~~~~~~~~~~Dream End~~~~~~~~~~_

I was awoken by the sound of movement in the shrubs. I stood up and got in a defensive stance, drawing Riptide in front of me. "Hello Perseus." A soft melodic voice murmured behind me. I turned around and my breath hitched. In front of me was a beautiful women, she had delicate features and a slim body that any girl would've killed for. She had beautiful long brunette hair, dark alluring black eyes and she wore a loose dress, hanging on her curves perfectly. The dress was midnight black, decorated with pictures of planets and stars; what surprised me was that the images were animated and constantly moving.

Subconsciously I lowered Riptide and felt the urge to knell. Who is she, what is this aura of power surrounding her? "She's Chaos, seaweed brain!" In my head, I saw an Image of Annabeth, scolding at me.

"Lady Chaos." I knelled, my head lowered in respect.

"Perseus, you may be wondering why I decided to visit. Well, I have watched all your accomplishments and have decided that you deserve a spot in my Army. You possess talents that I haven't seen for many millenniums. Off course you shall start as the average soldier in the army, however I have faith you shall advance the ranks quickly. That is if you accept my offer of a position in the Army of Chaos." Chaos informed me, her melodic voice so soothing, yet the ache in my heart still throbbed as painful as ever.

I focused on her eyes, trying my best to ignore her beautiful body, it reminded me too much of Annabeth. I looked into those alluring eyes and was enveloped in them for a while before I broke away from my trance. "I accept." I announce, what is the point of staying on Earth, causing everyone grief? What was the point of staying on Earth when I have no one I can talk to?

A smile lit up her delicate features, I admit she was beautiful, but my heart was shattered, I do not know when I will be able to love someone again. Hell, in front of me was the most beautiful woman I've ever met, yet I felt nothing, my heart was too broken. A black portal appeared in front of me as Chaos snapped her fingers. She signalled me to enter, with a nod I entered into the portal, enveloped in the portal of swirling darkness.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, but it is a filler, so no romance or action here.**

**Read and Review! SO how was this chapter? It has around two thousand words, I know, these first two chapters are a little short but I promise you the later chapters will be longer! Well hope you enjoyed it and please review. Love you all!**

**Perseus the Assassin of the Old**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of the PJO and HOO characters. The Chaos idea does not belong to me either. I only own part of the plot and ideas as well as my OCs**

**Summary:**

**Sent into a coma during the giant war, he discovers that his friends have moved on and are worshipping a new demigod. With Annabeth gone, forgotten and ignored by his friends, he leaves. Found by Chaos, he joins the ranks of her army. Promoting his way up the ranks quickly, he becomes an essential part of the army. Facing a new enemy, stronger than Chaos; Percy's only option is to reincarnate, increasing his power. Percy X Chaos**

**Thank you for all those kind reviews and everyone who added this story to favourites and alerts, I'm so inspired. Warning Percy is kind of OOC, will explain in this chapter. **

**Responses:**

**Anon: Chaos x Percy is usually weird but this fanfiction will be pretty long and I will develop it a lot so that Percy x Chaos won't be weird. (Like how Starblade176 made Pertemis seem alright)**

**Avardisin: Yep, this won't be an overused assassin of Chaos stories. Promise you, no hoods and duel crap.**

**Fanofmanyfriendofall: Will make Poseidon go into depression, might add a bit of Pothena.**

Chapter 3: The Test

**Percy POV**

A chill crept up my spine as I felt cool air enveloped me. For a second I could feel air whistle past me at incredible speeds, however as soon as I felt it, it disappeared, leaving me wondering if it was just a fragment of my imagination. Before I knew it, I was stumbling out of the portal, with my luck; I tripped and landed on my face.

"Ouch!" I yelp as I landed face first on the concrete slate, pain coursing up my bruised face.

A smile lit Chaos's face as her hand shot out, lending her hand to help me up. "Still clumsy as usual." She mocked as I gladly held her hand. Her hand were smooth like silk as I gripped her hand lightly, lifting myself up.

**Chaos POV**

I couldn't help smile as I saw Percy trip, all these years, yet he's clumsy as usual. I've been watching Earth, like all planets that I've created; when Percy as a young hero. I watched his adventures and achievements, hoping to one day enlist this hero as part of my army. Percy started out a young, clumsy, carefree and oblivious boy; however his experiences with the Romans have changed that. Percy has become manlier, no more a mere boy. He is still sometimes carefree, oblivious and clumsy whenever he is around his friends and family. Outside the battlefield, Percy still resembles the young boy that returned Zeus his master bolt, his flaw is still loyalty. In front of his troops, he is more confident, more valiant; he changes from a boy to a man.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I took a glance at Percy bruised face. With a click of my fingers, his bruise disappeared.

**Percy POV**

I lifted an eye brow towards Chaos as I brushed the dust off my shirt, trying to regain some of my dignity. "What do you mean clumsy as usual?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I grasped my mouth as I processed what I said. "I-I mean what do you mean clumsy as usual, Lady Chaos?" I repeated, adding respect to my question. My experiences with Zeus taught me to show respect to beings stronger, wiser or older than you.

Chaos laughed, a warm joyful laugh, it was infectious and I felt a heavy burden temporarily lift of my heart as I temporarily forgot about the grief and pain that shattered my heart. "Perseus, no need to cower or stutter, I will not blast you to pieces like my great grandson has threatened. Here, we are like family to each other, there is no need for the fancy titles." She told me, a smile lingering on her face.

"As you wish, La- Chaos." I said, forgetting about my earlier question.

Once again, her beautiful smile lit her delicate features. "Anyway Perseus, Welcome to your new home, Cosmos. This is a planet is almost a million times smaller than earth and is dominated by barren mountainous lands. This planet is only inhabited by the warriors in my army and their families."

"Why did you build the headquarters of your army on such a small, barren planet?"

"I created this planet to fit the needs of my army. Anything smaller will make the gravity too little, I have already enhanced the amount of gravity this planet has, to the amount on earth; while anything bigger will make this planet too noticeable as this is a secret base after all. Also, here is barren because if it wasn't, then people may try to civilise on this planet. With civilisation, comes spies, no one likes a spy." She explained in great depth.

I nodded trying to process the information that Chaos had just given me.

"Now let us enter." Chaos led me along the path, towards a grand structure before me.

I gasped in amazement as I observed the magnificent glass structure before me; Annabeth would've loved to see this. The glass gleamed in the brilliant evening sun, as the giant structure towered over me, casting a giant shadow. I winced as I thought about Annabeth, all the pain, all the grief that I thought had ebbed away, came flooding back in a new wave. Grimacing, I followed Chaos as we entered the magnificent building.

"Welcome Perseus, to our head quarters."

As soon as I entered the building, I could feel all my pains, worries and grief wash away as I was entranced by the beauty. Warm light filtered through the glass roof, mixing with the cool air enveloping around me to create the perfect temperature; not too hot or too cold. In the middle of the silvery floor, was a brilliant fountain of water gleamed in the evening sun (**A/N Yes I know, everyone thinks Chaos is dressed in black and their base should be black because of her connection to black, the colour of space. But, a base made of black is just plain weird, too cold, too unholy and too gloomy.**). I swear I could see a glimmer of metal within the fountain.

"So how is your new home?"

"It's uhm, different than I imagined. I thought it will be black, because I was taught your symbolic colour is black." I answered truthfully.

"Black? Yes I know I have a connection with black, but making everything black? That's just plain silly. I allow my warriors to decide the structure and the colours." She explained. "Now, Perseus I have to attend my duties, as much as I will love to guide you, I don't have the time. So, someone will come to guide you soon."

"Sure, but can you do me favour too? Can you stop calling me Perseus? It makes me sounds so old." I mumbled, rubbing my neck nervously waiting for her to blast me to a pile of ashes.

She flashed me a smile, "Really Perseus? Because it makes you feel old?" She mocked before turning around. "Someday, someday when you come up with a better reason, I will call you Percy." She said as she strode off.

"Nice." I heard a warm chuckle behind me.

I turned around, startled. Behind me stood a guy wearing majestic white armour, a midnight black cloak cape hanging of his shoulders. He had startling brown eyes and spiky white hair and a sly smile spread across his face. "I've never seen Chaos been so open to a new recruit."

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"I mean she is more friendly to you than she is to most people she just met." The guy clarified.

"I don't follow." I mumbled, scratching my hair, confused.

"Never mind. You remind me of how clueless I was when I first arrived here, maybe even more so." The guy grumbled, before extending his hand towards me. "I'm Nathanial Redskel, but call me Nathan."

I grabbed his hand and firmly shook it, "I'm Perseus Jackson, call me Percy."

"So you're the new recruit? Come on, I will show you around." He said as he began walking. He strode past the fountain, towards a large courtyard full of people wearing black armour which were similar to Nathanial's armour, however their armour were less grand and they wore no cape. The courtyard was beautiful, plants and flowers were arranged into an alluring site.

"This is the courtyard, where knights merge and socialise; this is also where meetings are held when required." He announced, gesturing towards the courtyard.

"Why aren't they wearing capes like you are and why are their armour less grand?" I asked

"Well, they are normal soldiers, from 23 of the 24 squads. They have a symbol on their armour from the Greek alphabet which identifies their squad. Now before you start asking me what Greek is, it is a cou-"

"A country on Earth; an empire that lasted around 650 years, between 800BC to 146BC? Yeah I know, I come from Earth." I said, abruptly cutting him off.

"You're from Earth? So you're a demigod?"

"Yeah, son of Poseidon."

"There hasn't been a demigod for a long time, much less a son of the big three." He murmured excited. "I can't wait to see you in the test." He exclaimed.

"Huh? What test?" I didn't do well with tests. During one of my maths tests, I accidentally (yeah right!) fell asleep, falling of my chair. I landed on another student and was in an ahem- awkward position. My head in placed on some fe-ahem-male parts they shouldn't have been on.

"A test that judges your potential and skills, your score is out of ten and it decides which squad you are in. Chaos will explain more later." He murmured as he led me to the right. I sighed in relief, the average for my reports is a G, don't ask me how. At least it was a practical test, destroying things; even better, my expertise.

"That is the valley, where our crops are grown and where people can socialise." He explained as we stood upon the hill, onlooking the fields bellow. Fields of crops lay bellow, an untainted lake glistened under the bright light, trees were clustered sparsely surrounding a meadow, a forest that radiated a sense of peace and mystery. Forest, it reminded me of Camp Half-Blood, the joyful times of capture the flag. I felt the warmth and joy leave my body as I was once again reminded of the pain and anguish that broke my heart.

The rest of the tour was a blur, the grief that swarmed me was too much, my resistance crumbled and I was sucked into a void of misery and grief, imprisoned, no way to escape. Nathan tried to cheer me up while explaining how there were 24 squads, with 1 elite squad among them. Before I knew it, we were standing before a glorious, jet black building (Yes, a building in a building!).

"This is the training area, where we train and perform the test." Nathan said as we entered

I felt excitement wash through me, the arena; I spent most of my time at camp in the arena, training to protect who I love. There were several arenas within the building, each with a symbol which I recognised from the Greek alphabet. All except the centre one, the largest arena which looked more like a stadium than an arena. The central arena was glorious; its towering walls formed a grandiose sight.

"The smaller arenas (which were nowhere near small) are for the squads, each arena is labelled with the symbol of the squad. The large arena before you is where important events like your test are held. Come on lets head towards there, Chaos will be there, preparing you for the test." Nathan quickly guided me towards the huge arena

~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos POV

"In the test, you shall face enemies you have never faced before, but do not let that hinder you. The leaders will each assess your performance and mark accordingly. They will inform me of your marks and I will average it out. Then I shall announce your mark and place you into a squad depending on your results. Also, no powers, only your skills, or else some people get an unfair adventage." I informed him, after Nathan left.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." he gulped as a lump formed on his throat. "I mean I handled Kronos before, what can be worst than him right?" he mumbled.

"If you were about to die, I would prevent the fatal blow, wipe all your memories and then send you back to Earth; as you shall be deemed unworthy. But don't worry, that rarely happened because I hand pick our new recruits. But first, you need a haircut and new attire." I informed, ignoring his rhetorical question.

I summoned a stylist from a squad to make Percy presentable.

Percy POV

I was nervous, this test determines my future in the army, this is one test I can't afford to fail.

'Hey, I'm Julia." The stylist Chaos summoned said as she approached me.

"Nice to meet you Julia, I'm Percy, the new recruit." I murmured shaking her hand. Julia was pretty, then again so was pretty much everyone in the army. I looked directly into her misty grey eyes, another painful remainder, my chest constricted as pain surged through me. Heartbreak, such a powerful word, so much pain, it's unbearable.

"You alright?" She asked, signalling to my hand which was clutching my chest.

"Yeah, just a recent heartbreak." I muttered offhandedly as I frowned, forcing back my emotions.

"Silly me, that's why we are normally here, because our loved ones betrayed us." she exclaimed, face palming herself.

Julia worked quickly, trimming my hair quickly before leaving me with a set of armour and a shaver and some shaving cream.

"Hey thanks for your help, Julia." I told her as she finished with my hair cut.

"No probs, good luck in the test."

I applied the cream and begun shaving, only then did I notice the difference of my appearance. My face had changed ever so slightly since the giant war, I looked more mature maybe? I tore my eyes away from the mirror, I felt narcissistic. I gathered my thoughts, got changed and left the room, heading towards the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~Line beak~~~~~~~~~~

Percy's heart was racing, before him stood a dozen automatons made of solid steel. The automatons were an intimidating sight, wielding giant swords, their silver armour let out a dull sheen in the dim light. Percy's battle instincts kicked in, drawing Riptide he got into a defensive stance as the figures circled him. The pain and grief had washed away; instead he felt excitement, battle lust and a faint hint of anger, anger for being too weak to protect his loved ones. Forgetting about his heartbreak, he felt truly alive for the first time today, he felt excitement, he felt happy. A small smile lit his face as an automaton lunged towards him.

Quickly sidestepping, Percy ducked as a strike whistled above him, barely missing him. Rising Riptide, Percy parried a strike aiming towards his chest, his arm quavering with strain against the giant steel figure. Directing a swift kick, the automaton stumbled back, tripping and landing on his back. Without hesitating, Percy dashed towards the fallen automaton and delivered a slash towards its chest, cleaving it in half. One down, another eleven to go.

The other automatons registered what happened and approached Percy cautiously, surprised at the incredible pace in which he defeated one of them. Rolling under an automaton, Percy avoided an overhand by an automaton. The overhand continued and struck another unsuspecting automaton, destroying it immediately. Smirking, Percy rolled behind the automaton that delivered the powerful stroke which destroyed its fellow ally. With a swift stroke, Percy lodged Riptide inside the chest of the automaton, jumping back immediately as yet another automaton attempted to kill Percy.

The remaining nine automatons slowly backed away as Perseus charged towards them. Uncapping Riptide which returned into his pocket, Percy leapt into the air, casting an ominous shadow over his target. Wielding his sword in an icepick grip, Percy flew past his target, thrusting Riptide into the automatons head. Landing on the ground as a tonne of solid steel collapsed behind him, the loud sound resonated in the air as the ground trembled upon impact. Dislodging Riptide, Percy delivered a backhand, beheading the automaton that was attempting to sneak up upon him.

Sweat glistened upon Percy's forehead as he took a quick respite. The initial attacks had taken a slight toll on Percy, resulting in a slight panting. Despite his slight exhaustion, Percy had a gleam in his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. It was exhilarating, Percy loved that feeling, he loved the feeling of his heart's rapid beating. Percy felt alive, he felt powerful, the feeling was incredible, the feeling of strength coursing through his body, it was amazing.

Approaching cautiously, Percy delivered a dozen strokes in quick succession; all parried by the remaining seven automatons. Regaining their confidence, the remainder opted to go offensive, all seven delivering swift, powerful strokes. Percy had no option but to steadily retreat against the onslaught, quickly losing ground. Percy's parries grew weaker as his arm grew numb for the constant strain applied to it. His ears were ringing, slightly disorientated by the loud clashing sounds of metal against metal. Barely deflecting another stroke, Percy saw as an automaton lowered their guard. Seizing this opportunity, Percy delivered a sequence of well coordinated attacks, managing to break through an automatons guard and causing havoc. Three automatons fell as Percy's assault managed to pierce through the guards of the confused automatons.

Lunging, Percy struck down an automaton which was hastily retreating. The automaton collapsed upon two others destroying all three of them instantly. The remaining automaton suddenly stopped retreating as it bent down and picked up another sword. "Great, a giant robot wielding two huge, deadly weapon is about to destroy me." Percy mumbled in between huffs. Percy was panting heavily; his whole body was coated with sweat. Riptide felt like a million pounds as he lifted it awkwardly, his arm shaking like crazy.

Percy retreated hastily, trying to recover from the strain he had place on his body. He knew he wouldn't last much longer in this condition. The automaton came thundering towards him, throwing ruthless strikes that Percy barely avoided. Backing up quickly, he stumbled upon a broken automaton, landing painfully on the ground. His back arching with pain as the automaton towered over him, casting a foreboding shadow over Percy. The automaton drew both swords and raised it behind him, ready to deliver that final blow. Lifting Riptide in a futile attempt to parry the strike.

Percy knew it was over, his body was worn out and he had no energy left, barely being able to lift his blade. Exhilaration had left him, along with adrenaline, leaving him weak and numb inside. Pain and anguish began seeping into him as he sighed in defeat. The sword came slashing down, towards Percy's vulnerable form. As Percy was about to yield, a powerful emotion rushed through his body. Anger. Anger at being so weak, so weak he can't protect himself or the people he loved. Anger at himself. A rush of energy overwhelmed Percy as he let out a yell of defiance. Swinging Riptide, their swords met; celestial bronze against solid steel. Celestial bronze won. Riptide shattered both swords, leaving the automaton undefended.

With a fury of attacks, Percy charged at the automaton. Riptide was a blur as Percy delivered blow after blow towards the hastily retreating automaton. Percy was like a demon, delivering strikes with unimaginable speeds. Under the barrage of strikes, the automaton was utterly destroyed, his body disfigured into thousands of shards of steel. Percy was surrounded by shards of steel, the sole survivor of the battle. His body slumped with exhaustion as he stumbled from over exertion. As his anger faded, his strength did too. Riptide was too heavy to lift; Percy planted it in the ground, resting against it.

**Chaos POV**

Percy was a daemon, he obliterated the automatons. Percy's stance was poor, his attacks were slow and clumsily coordinated, compared to my soldiers. However, he was a new recruit, and his talent was evident. He fought with passion, something that most of my soldiers lacked. It is with passion and talent are my soldiers able to reach elite status. I studied his exhausted form and was surprised. With a haircut and a shave, he looked handsome, even without my blessing. He wasn't the Percy from camp half-blood, he was more mature and more handsome. He was no longer cute, but handsome, no more a boy but a man.

The twenty four judges came towards me, each presenting me with their scores, leaving me utterly surprised and my jaw wide open.

**Percy 3rd Person**

The arena brightened, revealing the faces of the soldiers in the army. Some were smiling, others were surprised, with the mouth gapped open. Clapping erupted from the crowd, cheering for Percy. Percy smiled, glade he had passed the test as well as pleased the crowd.

A loud voice resonated through the loud clapping, instantly silencing the crowd. "Perseus, it is not uncommon for a new recruit to score around 60 points only, after all that is the average. Some do better, while some do worse." Percy's stomach tightened, beginning to doubt his result was good. "However, you are not one of them. You, Perseus Jackson have exceeded even my expectations, breaking the record for shortest amount of time taken to pass a test as well as passing the test unscathed."Percy sighed in relief, he had done well. "You demonstrated passion and talent, achieving a score only once achieved before now. You are the second to receive a perfect score of a hundred in the test, second in the whole history of this army's existence. "Chaos finished.

Cheers erupted once again, with more ferocity as they cheered for Percy, someone who could quite possibly be their next commander

~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth POV

Tears were cascading down my face after my mutual break up. My boyfriend accused me of loving someone else, I agreed and told him how I was still in love with Percy Jackson whom was lost in a coma. I had to get to camp half-blood fast, to tear the break up letter up, I can't get over Percy, I will wait all eternity if that's how long it takes for him to wake up. I was interrupted by an iris message, revealing Thalia, whom for once wore a sombre expression.

"Hey, what's up pinecone face?"

"Percy." She mumbled, my chest tightened, what happened to Percy?

"W-what happened to Percy?"

"He woke up-"

"That's great" I cut her off only to remember about my letter. "He saw my letter right? I need to apologise, as much as I want to get over him, I can't" I told Thalia urgently.

"Percy is gone." Thalia said, cutting of my rant.

"What? Did he leave because of my letter?"

"Partly, but also because his parents died and us, we thought he was Kevin and shunned him." Thalia said ashamed.

"We must find him!" I gasped loudly, my eyes widening in shock."

'You think I don't know that, we've been searching for ages now!" Thalia yelled tears streaking down her face. "Sorry, too much stress, it's my fault he left."

"It's okay, I will get to camp as fast as I can to help search for him." I said, hastily ending the iris message so Thalia couldn't see the wave of tears about to erupt.

I slumped against the wall, crying my heart out. It was my fault Percy had left, if only I was there for him then he wouldn't leave. He had been there for me in the giant war, yet I left him after it. I deserve to die for my stupidity. My heart shattered, my mum (**Yes I'm Australian so mind my different spelling of mom) ** convinced me to move on, but I wasn't ready, I let my mum control me. I cried myself to sleep, hugging my only remainder of Percy.

**As I promised, longer chapters, more than 4k. Sorry took so long to write. This chapter may be a little bad because I rewrote it a couple of times. Anyway, read and review pls. Love you guys even if you guys hate me for taking so long to update.**

**Perseus the Assassin of Old**


End file.
